Shades Of Pink
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: Short, little drabbles written in a half-prose and half-poetry manner for Sugarless Gum. You, the reader, will hopefully look at these drabbles as tiny hors d'oeuvres that will whet your appetite for more...
1. Bubblegum

Author's Notes: This is my first try at writing short "drabbles". I have started to write these for this pairing because I've been too consumed by real life lately to do much more. My muse has gone on vacation, and I am just hoping that I will soon have more inspiration and time.

You, the reader, will hopefully look at these little drabbles as tiny hors d'oeuvres that will whet your appetite for more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Unfortunately.

* * *

Bubblegum

* * *

Now she runs a tongue down one sweat-slicked thigh,

And pulls her lover's body closer

Because no matter what anyone else believes-

Pink _is _her favorite color

And Bubblegum:

To her,

Is the most delicious shade…

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first time to write something for BubbleLine/Sugarless Gum, so bear with me. These drabbles will be short or very short (like this one) written in a half-prose and half-poetry manner.

Rated M just to be sure.

Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	2. Cherry

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Unfortunately.

* * *

Cherry

* * *

"To be a good kisser," Bubblegum firmly states, her small right hand dipping into a jar.

"One must be capable of tying a cherry stem into a knot."

She finishes, finally pulling out her hand to reveal the aforementioned fruit,

Between her slender fingers

Marceline scoffs lightly, eyes rolling slightly, as she floats over to the Princess.

"Well, well, well, Bonnibel."

She liltingly murmurs as she lays her head on the other's lap.

"Care to show me this skill of yours?"

The Princess immediately looks down at the face of her lover and grins mischievously-

Suddenly leaning down and forward to capture surprised but more than pleased lips

"Why should I?"

She teasingly murmurs after the brief but passionate kiss.

"When I can tie _your _tongue into a knot instead."

* * *

Author's Notes: Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	3. Red Hot

Red Hot

* * *

"Don't, Marcy! Don't!"

A sweet voice bashfully protests as pink cheeks turn into a bright red.

This color that only prompts her lover to do nothing more,

Than press her own cold and blue-gray cheek against the flushed-

The burning hot flesh.

"At least not here," the voice helplessly tries to compromise.

The persistent hand on the speaker's bare stomach stubbornly moving lower and lower,

As a husky voice relentlessly whispers back:

"Oh most _definitely _here…"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Unfortunately.

Author's Notes: Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	4. Vintage Wine

Vintage Wine

* * *

"I am not thirsty."

Bubblegum pouts intentionally.

Her pink lips parting slightly and temptingly as she slides to the middle of the bed,

Moving away from the vampire floating near the edge of it.

"Oh don't worry, Bonnibel."

Marceline soothingly replies, one hand firmly holding a delicate wine bottle.

"You will not be the drinker," she simply explains as she lowers herself-

Her lean and eager body over Bubblegum's own naked form;

"You will be the chaser."

Marceline deliberately coos as she pours the sweet liquid.

Down, down, down the valley between her pink lover's breasts.

"Though you are far more intoxicating…"

She starts as she licks up Bubblegum's stomach to a hardened nipple.

"Than anything else I have _ever_ tasted."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Unfortunately.

Author's Notes: Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	5. Watermelon

Watermelon

* * *

"Ugh- you eat so distastefully, Marceline."

Bubblegum comments with a forced scowl on her face.

"I don't even understand why you _insist_ on chomping on the watermelon,"

She firmly begins, waving the half-eaten wedge of fruit in her hands for emphasis.

"And spitting out the seeds when all you really need to do is SUCK."

Marceline shoots out a few more seeds from her mouth before laughing loudly-

The sound of it echoing almost hauntingly in her cave as she faces Bubblegum.

"Wow Bonnibel," she says after a long moment.

"I never thought you had it in you to shout out such a _distasteful _word."

She impishly comments; long, forked tongue in cheek.

"Don't worry, I promise to make sure that you'll never say it again in a nonsexual situation."

Bubblegum raises her left brow slightly at Marceline's overtly sincere words.

Her head shaking faintly as she finally smiles as well and softly-

Affectionately replies.

"Glob Marceline, you are _so _distasteful."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Unfortunately.

Author's Notes: Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	6. Salmon

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Unfortunately.

Salmon

* * *

"You see Marcy, salmon return to the places they were born to lay eggs of their own."

Bubblegum patiently explains, trailing the tips

Of all her fingers through the surface of the river, causing small and delicate ripples

To form.

"Hmm," Marceline softly replies,

Her intense gaze focused on the movements of her lover's hands.

"Then I guess we have something in common."

She deliberately comments, wrapping her long arms

Around the princess' slender waist.

"What?" Bubblegum curiously asks, smiling coyly at her lover's actions.

"They and I both know…"

Marceline softly and gently whispers against her gummy hair.

"Where we truly belong…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	7. Rose

Author's Notes: The "Drabble Bug" has bit me and run off, leaving me like it does most writers. This is most probably the last Shade Of Pink since seven is a lucky number. Unless you, the readers, want more. It will be decided by you, so, reviews are greatly encouraged.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rose

* * *

"Take a break Bonnibel!"

Marceline teasingly calls to her girlfriend as she swoops into her laboratory,

Floating lightly as she holds out her right hand.

"Here," she smoothly says as she places the flower she was holding

On the princess' table.

"A pretty pink rose for a pretty pink lady."

She sweetly comments as she forms a rakish grin to show off her gleaming teeth.

Bubblegum smiles slowly in return, the weariness etched on her face

Erased easily by her lover's presence, words, and actions.

"Oh Marceline!"

She happily cries…

The Vampire Queen no longer floating,

As Bubblegum had trapped her in her eager arms and pulled her down-

To an _energized_ kiss.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Unfortunately.

Author's Notes: Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below andclick the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


End file.
